The Descent
by Ghostly Girl 123
Summary: "I told myself they weren't going to betray me what a fool I was" Ok first story here dont judge please. I do not own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Okay sorry if this wasn't on time i have school and lots of other stuff to do so i thought why not on fall break any way here i is my first story give me advice just don't critisize me sorry for any misspellings.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom

Everything was hurting I couldn't believe they did this guess I should explain. My name is Danny Fenton/Phantom yep pretty sure your suprised now. Me weak little Danny Fenton who got bullyed at school,failed at tests,and slept in class. Well guess what I save your butts each and every day anyway I guess i'll have to explain. Long story short my parents not that I should call them that any more built a ghost portal that Sam my friend/crush pressured me to go in which caused me to accidently press the on button that was on the inside -honestly how stupid can you get Jack- that caused me to become a halfa a half human half ghost hybrid. So anyway now I learned a lesson just a few months after the incident. Now then i'm going to tell you what you what happened but heed my word be careful of what you find

*_Flashback*_

_I had decided what I would do with the encouragement of my friends and my sister I had decided I would tell my parents of my secret. "Mom,Dad I need you to promise me something"."OK honey what is it"? My mom replyed."Don't hate me". I said bracing myself for what i was going to do."Why would we hate you"? My dad questioned.I did it right then and there my parents stared in shock as I transformed into Danny Phantom. I watched there emotions flicker across there faces until it settled on anger,disguist,and most of all hate. It turned into chaos in a matter of seconds my mom shot first with a well aimed shot at my leg then it was my dad who threw a weapon that electrucuited me near my chest. My mo-no Maddie grabbed an ecto knife from her belt and held it to my neck._ _Next to her Jack was watching with an ecto gun in one hand a shocker in the other. I watched with a growing horror as Maddie slowly pressed the knife on my neck. When the blood came out I snapped in less than a second I had escaped to the forest after barreling through them straight to the forest._

_*End Flashback*_

And that's how I got here my ice core just making it a little easier for me to bear the snow and wind even though it was still hard to not freeze to death. Unfortunetly my wounds weren't healing fast enough for me to live and sadly I could tell I was going to revert to my human form soon. I knew when I returned to human form I would die slowly and the pain would intensify by 50 at least. Then I wondered would I become a ghost or just pass on. Guess i'll find out I thought grimly as I felt the rings slide over me. All of a sudden the pain became unbearable as the healing process just stopped and the cold a freezing knife on my is it I thought seeing the blackness closing in on me time to see if I passed on or went on in the afterlife. With the blackness closing in I thought of Sam,Tucker,and Jazz thinking 'thanks for everything you did for me I hope you all live a good life' and with that the blackness surrounded me.

_Okay I know it's short but its my first story anyway please review and give advice please.


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

Okay sorry if this wasn't on time i have school and lots of other stuff to do so i thought why not on fall break any way here i is my first story give me advice just don't critisize me sorry for any misspellings.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom

Everything was hurting I couldn't believe they did this guess I should explain. My name is Danny Fenton/Phantom yep pretty sure your suprised now. Me weak little Danny Fenton who got bullyed at school,failed at tests,and slept in class. Well guess what I save your butts each and every day anyway I guess i'll have to explain. Long story short my parents not that I should call them that any more built a ghost portal that Sam my friend/crush pressured me to go in which caused me to accidently press the on button that was on the inside -honestly how stupid can you get Jack- that caused me to become a halfa a half human half ghost hybrid. So anyway now I learned a lesson just a few months after the incident. Now then i'm going to tell you what you what happened but heed my word be careful of what you find

*_Flashback*_

_I had decided what I would do with the encouragement of my friends and my sister I had decided I would tell my parents of my secret. "Mom,Dad I need you to promise me something"."OK honey what is it"? My mom replyed."Don't hate me". I said bracing myself for what i was going to do."Why would we hate you"? My dad questioned.I did it right then and there my parents stared in shock as I transformed into Danny Phantom. I watched there emotions flicker across there faces until it settled on anger,disguist,and most of all hate. It turned into chaos in a matter of seconds my mom shot first with a well aimed shot at my leg then it was my dad who threw a weapon that electrucuited me near my chest. My mo-no Maddie grabbed an ecto knife from her belt and held it to my neck._ _Next to her Jack was watching with an ecto gun in one hand a shocker in the other. I watched with a growing horror as Maddie slowly pressed the knife on my neck. When the blood came out I snapped in less than a second I had escaped to the forest after barreling through them straight to the forest._

_*End Flashback*_

And that's how I got here my ice core just making it a little easier for me to bear the snow and wind even though it was still hard to not freeze to death. Unfortunetly my wounds weren't healing fast enough for me to live and sadly I could tell I was going to revert to my human form soon. I knew when I returned to human form I would die slowly and the pain would intensify by 50 at least. Then I wondered would I become a ghost or just pass on. Guess i'll find out I thought grimly as I felt the rings slide over me. All of a sudden the pain became unbearable as the healing process just stopped and the cold a freezing knife on my is it I thought seeing the blackness closing in on me time to see if I passed on or went on in the afterlife. With the blackness closing in I thought of Sam,Tucker,and Jazz thinking 'thanks for everything you did for me I hope you all live a good life' and with that the blackness surrounded me.

_Okay I know it's short but its my first story anyway please review and give advice please.


End file.
